


Pirates of Heart

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, F/M, M/M, My characters, Non-Sexual Slavery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had a dream--find the One Piece and become King.<br/>She had a crew to help her accomplish her dream.<br/>She had everything she could dream for--and it comes crumbling down like an unpredictable tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably never been done before--I'm trying something different, being a little bit "original". Pirates of Heart takes place during the blank scenes of One Piece, and will have little extras here and there. Original terms will be used; I used Google Translate for some of the devil fruit powers, so if they're wrong, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Key terms to memorize: Shi = Death  
> Kami = God (or Deity)  
> Tsume = Claw
> 
> I WILL NOT list these again, so you better have good memory (or refer back to this first chapter).

 

_Why.._

Rin raised up her wrist for what appeared to be the umpteenth time. Her eyes ran over the chains that solidly wrapped around her wrists, the cold sensation feeling like acid constantly burning on her skin. Rin subconsciously lifted her chained wrist to her neck, where another piece of metal wrapped tightly around.  _If I attempt to take this off, I'll die... And my powers have no affect against kairoseki..._ She placed her wrist back down onto her lap, where the chains hollowly rubbed and clinked together.

Why? How? How did this happen? How did everything crumble in front of her? Rin slowly sealed her eyes together, allowing the darkness to block her vision. That night, she was on a ship--her ship, the  _Persephone._ They were sailing through the Grand Line, and was just about to dock at a nearby island until  _he_ showed up.  _Vergo..._ The name was like acid on her tongue; bitter and venomous. Rin's eyes flashed open, only to narrow into thin, turquoise slits.  _I wonder if they're still alive.. I wonder if Danzo's still alive.._

Engrossed in her own thoughts, Rin was unaware of a man stepping up towards her. The barred doors slid open with an uncomfortable grating sound, and Rin found herself flinching at the harsh noise.  _"Bring out slaves fifteen and sixteen."_ Her head snapped to the left of her; a woman in her early twenties and a man who appeared to be in his late thirties were forcefully dragged out by their chains. The woman left silently, her expression shadowed--the man proved to be more trouble. He cried out and kicked, desperately calling for help that wasn't there.

Rin found herself smirking darkly.  _I expected you to show a bit more strength; its not everyday a man's crying like a little girl._ The man looked to be a captain of a crew; he wore the traditional red captain coat and had a matching red tri-hat with a large white feather on it. The woman was dressed in similar clothes to Rin; a raggedy, torn beige skirt and white blouse that barely hung onto her shoulders. The two slaves; Rin screwed her lips at the disgusting word, left, leaving her all alone once more.  _I'll be next,_ she told herself in means of preparing for humiliation.

The hours she sat behind stage of the Human Shoppe seemed to drag on; from where she was, she could hear the crowds applause of approval and raucous laughter.  _They're laughing at that captain--tch, I would be too._ Rin couldn't help but wonder what type of reaction  _she_ would get: applause, or humiliation? If Rin went with her honest opinion, she'd hope for applause; the woman wasn't grotesque, nor did she have any flaws about her body. Rin lifted up her wrist to touch her chained neck once again. She hooked her fingers inside the cool metal and touched a familiar piece of jewelry--the shark tooth necklace.

Tears threatened to form in the corner of her eyes, but Rin held them back with a grim smile. _Dad, if you saw me now, you'd be laughing, huh? You'd be wondering why your daughter's stuck in chains and is about to be sold into slavery? I'm probably disappointing you too, am I? I'm sorry if I am... But I'll get out of this, eventually._

Her thoughts were closed off when the barred doors slid open with that atrocious metal-grinding sound. Another clown, as Rin affectionately called them, approached inside with a clipboard. He wore dark overalls over a bright pink shirt and had on a striped black and white frill.  _Probably to add amusement for the crowd._ Rin's eyes narrowed at the approaching clown; from what she saw, there was only darkness and sinister cruelty hidden behind that gimpy outfit. "Alright, slaves seventeen and eighteen, bring 'em out." 

Rin felt a gentle tug on her neck and arms. Fear clutched her stomach like a cold vice grip, but she held back the emotion with a shadowed expression. Her steps were stiff and slow as she walked behind the men that tugged her along; the closer she got, the clearer she could hear the crowd. As well as another voice, which was getting more and more nauseous with each step. Rin bit her bottom lip to stop the tears that continued to pile up behind her eyes. She refused to cry and give in to the crowd; she didn't want them to think they won, especially the slave traders. Especially the pirates that captured her. 

_Especially the Tenryuubito._

Bright light filled her vision just as she stepped out on stage. The cold vice grip died down, only to be replaced with a burning hatred that fueled her blood and made it run deathly cold. 

 

* * *

 

The Human Shoppe was lively. Enthusiastic applause and shouts were heard even as the bidding died down and the slaves returned to the back. This was all done by a man famously known as the Walking Bazaar--Mr. Disco. His outlandish clothes matched his attitude; it was just right to get even the most boring of slaves to look appealing and appear having more than what they don't. Mr. Disco twirled his way back to his podium and struck the mantel several times to get the crowd to quiet down. "Oi, oi, he wasn't the only captain on board this ship. Today, we've struck the pirate captain goldmine--another has appeared, and this one with more looks than brains."

The spotlights turned to the exit, where the men were dragging out another slave. As the captain came into view, the crowd erupted in shouts that seemed to shake the ground. Mr. Disco had to raise his voice, just to be heard over them.  _"Standing before you is the lovely Lady Macabre, with a staggering bounty of one hundred and fifteen million berries!"_ The men's voices could be heard more clearly at the sight of pirate captain Rin.

Sitting in the center of the crowd towards the back was the Heart Pirates; a notorious pirate crew that originated in the North Blue. Trafalgar Law sat crossed legged and smirking down at the piteous look of the woman, who found the floor more appealing than the crowd before her. He chuckled lightly, which had added a bounce to his shoulders. "Lady Macabre, eh? It appears as the woman of death has finally been captured." He heard a light snicker coming from one of his men and turned to see who it was. Shachi, who had been sitting directly behind Law, grinned at the sight before him. He turned to his captain and gave him a lewd stare. "Oi Captain, can we purchase her?"

Law snorted. "Like hell. I don't need women in my crew, and neither a slave. Besides, you'd only drool at her feet."

Shachi's grin split his face in two. He returned his eyes back to the stage, where Mr. Disco was benevolently twirling around the woman's body. "Yes you heard me right ladies and gentlemen! This wonderful specimen is the original Lady Macabre--Pirate Captain Rin! The lady the Marines tried so desperately to capture, and only failed in doing so." Mr. Disco stopped his twirling and was now standing in front of Rin. "I believe she has another name too, right? On the waters, isn't she known to be..." To add dramatic effect, he paused and faced Rin.

The woman could see dark amusement flowing through his shaded eyes. "..The weakest out of the Supernovas? How sad--she puts pirate names to shame!" This made for a raucous laughter, which boiled Rin's blood even more. She dug her fingernails into the skin of her palm to where it hurt, and she could feel thin lines of blood trickle in between. Mr. Disco continued with his onslaught of torturous words and insults. "I'm sure her weak disposition has nothing to do with her talents; being of a young age, she'll make the perfect housewife for a man of any age, and even perhaps a good maid. Being especially skilled with a sword, Captain Rin will most certainly please whatever your taste buds desire in the kitchen, and she'll clean and clean until your house is as spotless as ever."

Rin had to snicker at that; like hell she'll do any of that. The moment she's free of these cuffs, she'll be leaving to find her crew and then sailing across the seas to find the One Piece. Mr. Disco jolted her out of her plans when he hopped right beside her; his voice pierced through her ears with the microphone being so close to it, making Rin nearly jump out of her skin. "Hm, now time to find an appropriate bidding number. You are the best looking woman, but you aren't the most appealing captain...  _What should we start with, hm?"_

He turned to ask the crowd this, and they all thought it was the funniest thing. Rin's grip on her bottom lip intensified until she was bleeding here, too.  _Damn you all. I'll send every single one of you straight to Hell the moment I'm free of these chains..._ "Oh, I got it! Bidding number will be placed at one hundred and fifty million berries!"

Mr. Disco brought the gauntlet down, and prices began to sky rocket. Rin blotted them all out and focused on staring at the illuminated wood beneath her feet. If she ignored the numbers and the ludicrous eyes that peered hungrily down at her, then the ordeal wouldn't be half as bad. She chuckled at how optimistic she was attempting to be; it was no use. She was literally in the hands of Satan, and he was patiently choosing a demon to make her life even more miserable than it already was.

Trafalgar Law paid close attention to the woman on stage. His smirk lessened into a half frown and kept straightening the higher and more _ridiculous_ the prices were getting. The captain was never fond of slavery and the slave-trading business. He found no joy in capturing humans and selling them off like animals; it didn't make a difference what he had witnessed for the past two hours. He was well aware of his crew, especially Shachi, possibly drooling at the marvelous view of what Rin provided them with having been stuck in a yellow submarine and sailing underneath the surface for so long. Hell, half of them probably forgot what a woman actually  _looked_ like.

Still, Law wasn't aware of  _all_ his men; Penguin, his first-mate, eyed Rin with anger clearly written across his face. He himself wasn't a clear fan of the slave trading business, and didn't particularly liked it when the women were being sold off like animals with extravagant prices above their heads. Shachi turned to see Penguin's expression and gave the man a confused stare. "Whoa, you look like someone spitted on your shoes. What's gotten into you?"

Penguin opened his mouth to speak, but words wouldn't form. He didn't know how to voice what he was feeling properly, so he answered with a rough shake of his head. Instead, he turned his light brown eyes to the back of the Human Shoppe; they weren't the only pirates in the building, secretly watching and critiquing the show. The Kid Pirates, captained by Eustass Kid, was there; the red-haired man was staring at the stage with a devilish smirk on his lips that made Penguin's body tremor uncomfortably. "Looks like they've decided to enjoy the show, too." Law heard the soft comment and turned his head to face his first mate.

One of Kid's men, a man with long, grey dreadlocks and a stitched Glasgow smile, saw him at this exact moment. Kid's light red eyes focused on Law and narrowed just a bit. "Ah, Eustass-ya, with a bounty of three-hundred.." Law gave the red-haired man a smug look and turned back to face the stage, which still had Rin displayed. Penguin scoffed slightly and refocused his attention on the woman, who still refused to look at the crowd.

The pirates and commoners weren't the only ones feasting their eyes on the pirate--the Tenryuubito were there as well, sitting right up front with the best view possible. They watched the auctions with a mutual glance, not even batting an eyelash when Rin stepped up on stage. The "father" of the group of four, sat with two of his daughters on either side of him, with his youngest son and second daughter sitting behind. The youngest son, out of all four of them, was the only one who showed interest in the poorly ridiculed woman. He practically marveled at the edge of his seat and was attempting his best to remain that way. His sister who sat beside him giggled playfully. "Oh my Saint Jonnas, you're showing that lady a lot of attention."

Saint Jonnas could only snort. "Look at her, Marie! She's practically a gem--a diamond!--marveling in the light."

"But she's trash; don't you hear what they're saying?  _'What a weak little pirate girl'_ and--" 

"She won't be trash around me; I'll make her my wife." 

Marie couldn't help but laugh at her brother's remark. He had his bragging rights, however; Jonnas wasn't that bad of a man. He had curly black hair that fell over his ears and reached the nape of his neck with light blue eyes. His bragging rights, though, ended at that; Marie knew the woman would treat him like trash the way she treated her own slave, which unfortunately died on her. Another bid was thrown in the air--three hundred and seventy-five million berries. "Despite being called weak, they surely want her..." 

"I refuse to let them have her," Jonnas was about to stand up and deliver his bid, but his father quickly stopped him with his gruff, stern voice. "Now now, Jonnas; don't you go and waste your money like the last time. Your allowance is still cut, remember?" 

"Oh c'mon Father--this will be the last one, I swear it." 

"Mm, don't you have three maids already?"

"This one will be my  _housewife_." 

_"Four hundred and seventy-five million berries!"_

_"Would anyone like to go higher!?"_

Mr. Disco was enjoying the bidding; you could see it in his hidden eyes. The father merely grunted and returned back to viewing the auction. Jonnas smirked and raised up to his feet--compared to most of the Tenryuubito, he was definitely the tallest, and probably the slimmest. Jonnas didn't allow another bid to be heard when he enthusiastically shouted out his price.  _"SIX HUNDRED MILLION!"_

Dead silence filled the Human Shoppe. Rin, who was staring at the floor through blurred eyes, focused her suddenly straight vision onto the crowd; her turquoise eyes fell onto that of the lewd expression of Jonnas, and the tight grip of fear clutched her stomach.  _No..._

Mr. Disco, who grinned from ear to ear beside her, stepped up to the podium and hammered away at the mantel.  _"SOLD! Lady Macabre Rin is sold to Saint Jonnas for a spectacular six hundred million berries!"_ Rin couldn't grasp it; how? Why? Of all people, why him? A Tenryuubito--someone who treated another human's life as a disposable rag. Rin's fearful gaze could be seen from afar, and Jonnas liked that; the fear he saw in the woman aroused in more ways than any of his housemaids, and only made her more tempting.

Rin eyed up at the crowd, desperate for something. But what could they do? All they did was stare back at her with the same crude expression Jonnas was giving her; they could have cared less what happened to her, or what was going to happen to her. And  _that's_ what scared the woman--right down to her useless sandals that scuffed the stage floor with each step. Rin was being dragged back into a darkness she didn't want to live through and attempted to hold back; but it was all for nothing. Just like that night, whatever motive she had went down the invisible drain. All she could do was give up and await a fate worst than death itself.

She glanced at the crowd with one last, pleading look, praying that someone up there felt her pain.  _Dad, where are you? Danzo, guys, anyone!? Tell me I'm not going through this alone, show me that someone's with me out there. Please! I don't want to go back!_

All hope seemed to be lost, but a shed of light was caught at the last minute. Rin's turquoise eyes, warped with fear and filled with terror, landed on a hopeful look of salvation. She didn't have time to glance at whoever she saw, or whatever she saw, for she was dragged back inside at the last minute, but Rin felt a light reignite inside her. A light that was filled with hope; a miracle that only she alone could pray for.

Someone was coming to save her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a teaser chapter. If you want more, then follow these EXACT steps:   
> 1\. Read it.  
> 2\. Like it.   
> 3\. Tell me.   
>  And you will have more. Remember--this is new, something that's never been done before. If you like the new, I'll keep going. If you don't I'll stop and try again. Simple, right?


End file.
